Vocaloid Bebop
by ForDaLoveOfCuntBoi
Summary: Cowboy Bebop/Vocaloid crossover. The Vocaloid's seem to have a bounty on their heads, one that Spike and Faye can't resist, although Faye knows something about them that can be used to their advantage. How will this turn out, will the Vocaloid's get out of this without being killed? Read and Review, rating might go up.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this is basically something on Bebop and Vocaloid. After listening to a cover of the real folk blues on YouTube that was covered by Hastune Miku (I prefer it's be Haku or another Vocaloid that doesn't have a voice high as hell) I had to, I love these two things and decided to cross them over. Sorry if I leave out a few, I only have nine, excluding Lapis and her sister, Merli. Don't tell me that I went overboard with how many Vocaloid's I used; Hachune, Lapis and Merli are just some sort of comic relief

Warning: Manwhore!Gakupo (I'll add hints of Miku/Gakupo, and maybe Merli/Gakupo) Perv!Spike and Martial artist!Len

Pairings: Luka/Spike, one-sided Spike/Gakupo, maybe slight Spike/Faye, slight Miku/Gakupo, and a surprise pairing in the end, and maybe Len/Ed if I feel like it

Miku sat at the bar stool, looking down at the table, no one knew he except bounty hunters, that's why she was so stressed, six of them managed to escape that horrid science facility. She didn't like drinking, she really didn't, but it was Haku that told her. Drinking solved anything, but no, she hated it, she didn't like drinking, how she got into the bar was amazing, she was only sixteen.

Right now, who she was currently at the bar with, besides Haku, of course, because she never denied drinks, was Luka, Iroha, Gakupo, Kaito, Rin, Len and Hachune. Gakupo wanted to bring big Al, but he understood, he did shit by himself and is now with everyone that didn't escape, Gakupo sighed, downing the sake. Keeping Kaito close to him, he was his comfort toy. While Miku thought.

"What are we gonna do?" She thought as she hugged Hachune, because she can't let her go for a second without her doing something stupid.

"Spike, you got your eye on them?" Faye asked, today was Spike and Faye's lucky day, a bounty on six people, their leader being a teal haired girl called Miku Hastune. Although ever since then Faye has been acting strange, like she knew something about them,. She insisted otherwise.

Currently, they sat at one of the tables; Faye dressed up in something other than her skimpy outfit, a white t-shirt and skinny jeans. (I really hate her outfit)

"Yeah, I do." Spike said, looking over his shoulder, the hair of their current bounty head stuck out, teal, white, purple, pink, some girl with speakers on her hands, blue, a brunette and two blonde's. Sitting next to each other at the bar, "We are gonna be rich!" Spike said happily, 400,000,000 (Since a million woolongs is not considered much, I'm really guessing)

"Remember, you have to split it with me, so you only get half of that."

Spike grimaced, "Thanks' for reminding me." Spike said through strained teeth.

"Why aren't you going after them?" Faye asked.

"Be quiet for a sec, hey, I have an idea, how 'bout you go over there?"

"What, why me?" Faye asked, pointing at herself as Spike laughed.

"Hey, you know something about them." Spike frowned. "Plus, you know I don't deal well with woman bounties, let alone sixteen year olds." _'Even though I really want to'_ Spike said, looking at Luka

"You know there are guys."

Spike sighed, he couldn't argue with her at that point. Spike got up along with Faye walking towards the six people who sat at the bar.

Faye approached Miku, thinking this whole time 'Holy shit, it's actually her, Hastune Miku!' She thought with a mental sqee of happiness.

Miku looked at Faye, luckily, all this didn't get to her, Haku was right, and drinking did help. "Hello!' Faye waved, wearing a nice smile at Miku, who waved back. "Hello."

Faye smiled, "wow, she is nice." She thought.

Spike sat down next to Gakupo, as if he just walked into the bar and ordered a shot. Looking over at Gakupo, still having to have a hold of the blue haired man like a child.

"Hey…" Spike said, waving at Gakupo. Gakupo simply looked at Spike, petting Kaito's head before loosening his grip around him, Kaito slipped free who now occupied the seat next to Gakupo.

"Who's he?" Spike asked.

"A friend."

"Close one?" Spike chuckled; Gakupo simply glared at Spike, but responded, "Yeah, very close."

Spike simply smiled, until he felt someone tap on his back, he looked around, seeing the blond known as Len.

"Why exactly are you here, I saw you sitting at the other table with your lady friend."

Spike chuckled, so much for his act of walking into the bar, "Hey, aren't you too young to be in a bar?"

"He's older than you think." The blue haired one insisted, Spike shrugged, "Anyway, why is you here?"

"Hey, I'm just trying to be friendly." Spike smiled, along with the purple haired one, who chuckled, turning to look at Spike, Dell, who was sitting right there sighed, and lit another cigarette; this isn't going to turn out well.

"He's right, he doesn't seem like the type to do anything bad." Gakupo said, winking at Spike (Did I mention the implied Gakupo/Everyone I want to pair him up with in this story?) "After all, what's the use of being paranoid?" Gakupo said, Miku said not to even hint that they had a bounty on their head, Gakupo, being that he was one, had some sort of interest in our dear Spike just by looking at him. "Gakupo." Kaito said, Gakupo cut him off by pinching his thigh. Kaito quickly shut up as Gakupo wrapped an arm around Spike, "You seem friendly, what's your name?" Gakupo said, Spike was beginning to get uncomfortable.

"Oh, where are my manners?" Gakupo said, moving away from Spike, "Wrapping an arm around someone like that." Gakupo chuckled, Spike sighed, looking at the silver haired man and asked, "Do you have another cigarette?"

Dell nodded, handing one to Spike

"Yeah, where are your manners." Kaito winced as he felt another pinch to his thigh. "Don't do anything, or I will be forced to punish you."

_Faye and Miku_

"So, what's your name?" Faye asked, Miku chuckled, "Miki?" Miku's response was more of a question than an answer, then yet, it was kind of mean of her to use Miki's name instead of her own, but Miki wasn't the one with the bounty on her head, what happened to all the other Vocaloid's and the few Utauloids separated, well, by that they all stuck together. Miku decided to say fuck it and stick with it.

"Miki, huh? Well, mine is Faye." Faye said, patting Miku, "You seem sad, what's wrong?"

Miku pulled off a fake smile and said, "Oh, nothing really, my friend Haku just dragged me here being the drunk she is."

"You're so cruel!' Haku whined, downing another shot, Faye looked at Haku, _'Just like I remembered her.'_

Faye looked back at Miku, smiling, "Mind introducing your friends?"  
Miku smiled, Haku was already out, better her then she. "Irona." Miku said, pointing at the girl with speakers on her hands, "Luna." Miku pointed at the girl with pretty pink hair, "And Rinta." Miku pointed at the girl who seemed way too young to be in a bar.

"What about me?" The brunette, who was clearly drunk along with Haku asked?

"Oh, she's Miku." Miku said, shutting her mouth, Meiko growled.

"You are dead, you teal haired bitch." Meiko ranted mentally as she down the sake from the bottle.

Faye chuckled, "I see you have two drunks to worry about." Miku laughed.

Hachune was angry, she didn't like this one bit, and so, being that Miku told her not to talk and didn't want to catch holy hell from her, she started flailing at Faye with the green onion.

Faye inched back, Miku hit Hachune on the head, "Bad…" Hachune sighed, looking away, "I really wish I was as small as Lapis so I can hide in Gakupo's hair like her."

"What was that?" Miku asked.

"Nothing," Hachune said in response, she promised Lapis and her older sister she won't blow their cover.

"What do you see, sister?' Merli asked, currently hanging on to a few strands of Gakupo's hair as Lapis looked at the green haired man Gakupo was talking to, from what she can hear, Gakupo seems to have taken a liking to Spike almost as much as he is to Kaito.

"Looks like Gakupo found another friend." Being that Lapis was still innocent minded, like her sister, but Melri knew Gakupo preferred both girls and guys, Lapis didn't get it still, Melri swung a few vines of hair to see the man for her, "He's kinda cute." Lapis said, "Do you think that's why Gakupo-Sama likes him?"

"Maybe." Melri said, "Did you hear anything else?"

"Well, I hear Len yell at him for some reason, Kaito yell, that's about it."

Merli nodded, "Hey Lapis, could you help me out with this hammock?" Merli asked, pointing at the stands of Gakupo's hair that were tied up so they could sleep for the night, hopefully Gakupo won't notice.  
"Yes." Lapis said.

"Spike… such an odd name… I like it though, I'm fairly certain we have friends with odder names," Gakupo chuckled, taking a shot, "It matches your untamed hair."

Spike knew when a person was hitting on him and damn Gakupo was trying his best to seduce Spike, Spike gulped, and the blue haired one known as Kaito said, "Gakupo seems to have taken a liking to you." Kaito whispered, "You better not piss him off."

Spike chuckled nervously, at this point he would rather deal with the lady bounties, and after all, he did think the pink haired lady was cute. Even though he shouldn't have thoughts of a bounty like that, even though all they did was escaping some science facility on Mars, and they somehow made it to Earth.

Miku laughed, "Oh, really, you're here with a friend of yours?" Miku asked.

"Not really a friend, he's just a dumbass I managed to bump into over the course of my life, now I live with him."

Hachune was frustrated, she didn't like this one bit, she didn't trust Faye and had a good reason to, but being that Miku told her not to talk she didn't, it pissed her off to some extent.

"Oh, well, same with me, I am stuck with some people I don't like, like this one over there." She said, pointing at Haku.

'_Poor Haku._ Faye thought, _'Just because she wants to be you doesn't mean you have to be mean to her all the time' _Faye smiled again, _'This might be easier than I thought, the Vocaloid's have no clue what the world is like.'_ Faye almost felt sorry for them, being that they were just androids that now had physical body's and didn't know what it was like now. _Almost_, she wanted that damn 200,000,000 million, being that she had to divide it by two, enough for her to blow on the casino.

"Miku, I'll be right back." Faye said, getting up and walking towards the bathroom.

Once Faye was out of site, Haku took a seat next to Miku and said, "Are you that fucking oblivious?" Haku asked Miku, her voice slurred but all the while angry for all the right reasons.

"What?" Miku asked.

"Uh, we have a bounty on our damn heads." Haku said, lowering her voice to a whisper on the word 'bounty'

"So?"

"Doesn't the possibility that chick you were just talking to could have been a bounty hunter cross your fucking mind?"

Miku thought about it for a second, it could be a possibility, but after all, this was Haku, having a bounty on their heads causes paranoia, and paranoia and booze doesn't mix well with Haku.

"How can you tell?" If Haku was serious, she can tell her the reasons, even when she's drunk, while she's drunk, or just was board out of her mind, she watched a lot of movies, she, and enough to tell when there was a bounty hunter.

"Did she come in here with someone?" Haku asked.

"Yes."

"And I saw her over at another table talking to said man, looks like they were planning something."

Meanwhile, Faye was in the bathroom, talking to Jet over the intercom, actually, that was pure coincident, she actually needed to go to the bathroom, Jet knew nothing about the bounty and where the hell her and Spike were.

"You guys had a bounty and you didn't tell me?" Jet shouted, obviously angry.

"Don't worry Jet, we already got them under control, they have no suspicion where bounty hunters."

"Oh really, what makes you think that?" He asked, his eye twitching.

"They're androids, I know more about them then you think." Faye said.

"How, are they some part of gain?"

"What part of android do you not understand?!" Faye yelled, "I'm pretty sure there's not a gang of androids from when I was only 14!"

"What?" Jet said, his eye widened when he heard that, "what do you mean, you telling me their over 60 years old?"

Faye sighed, "Search up something called Vocaloid, that's all I can say." Faye said before turning off the communicator before Jet could say anything else.

"Damnit." Jet said mumbled, sinking into the couch.

"What's wrong, Jet-Jet?" Ed asked, Jet looked at Ed, "Nothing, just spike and Faye screwing up the only chance of food we got." Jet looked at Ed, and said, "Edward, I want you to search up something."

"What, what?" Ed ward sang.

"Vocaloid."

"You can count on Edward!" She sang before running for the tomato with Ein fallowing her.

Faye walked out of the bathroom, Haku was in her seat, talking to Miku.

"I watched enough damn movies to know that girl wants the damn money."

Miku sighed, "Damnit, what should we do?" Miku asked, Haku smiled, picking up the bottle and aiming for the back of Spike's head, trying her best to focus her spinning vision and threw it, hitting Spike in the back on the head.

"Asshole, that fuck is a bounty hunter!" Haku said, standing up on the bar table.

Tell me how I'm doing, please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Like I said, fast type and thinker :D, so continuing this. Also, I will write a story about Miku and Spike, later, it will be a cute one-shot

Also, I have to go to school in a few days, I'm trying to do good this year so I won't be updating as much, I wanted to get this chapter in as quick as possible love you all for reading my story's, please review, much love

PeachyTheSadist

* * *

"That fucker and his girlfriend are fucking bounty hunters!" Haku yelled, grabbing another bottle and raising it in the air, luckily, no one else was in the bar besides the bounty hunter, so it was just a battle between ten bounty's and just two bounty hunters, unfair, yes. Well, minus off the two drunk woman,

Spike gasped, gulping, Gakupo glared at him, betrayed, yes, he hardly knew Spike but damn he was praying something like this wouldn't happen so quickly.

Haku looked around before her eyes focused on Faye, "You." She said, pointing at Faye, "Trying to trick us, Miku's fucking lucky I watch enough movies that I knew you and your fucking friend are fucking bounty hunters!"

"I knew it!" Hachune yelled, "You wouldn't let me talk, now let me at the bastards!" Hachune yelled, slipping out of Miku's grip, "Attack them!" Hachune yelled, pointing at the bounty hunters.

Within a moment, Spike felt a strong burning sensation on the back of his neck, Spike let out a scream, realizing that Dell had just smashed a cigarette in the back of his neck, rubbing it in as Spike screamed.

"Yeah, what Dell's doing?" Haku yelled, "Now get her!" Haku yelled, pointing at Faye, Meiko joined Haku up on the bar table, wanting to share the role of the two drunk commanders.

Spike got up, the back of his neck burning.

"You shouldn't take trust in a man only because he's good looking, Gakupo." Dell said, lighting another cigarette, "Thanks to you, I wasted a perfectly good cigarette on that bounty hunter scum." He said, Gakupo looked at him, "sorry, Dell,"

Dell shrugged, he already did his part, wasting his cigarette on the back of Spike's neck, so he climbed in the back of the bar, hoping he can resort to Haku's attacks and smashes a bottle over someone's head.

Faye pulled out her glock, ducking behind a table to reload completely, being that it only had one bullet left in it, but then, Jet called, at the wrong damn time, Faye sighed.

"What, Jet?"

"Faye, where are you? Ed is searching up this Vocaloid thing, and from what I can hear you already screwed things up."

"Not now, Jet!" Faye yelled, Jet already knew they fucked up and sighed, "Ed tracked you guys down while she was searching up Vocaloid, and I'm on my way."

"No!" Faye yelled, but Jet already cut her off.

"Shit!" She yelled.

Haku, was already armed after hitting the bartender with a bottle, seems as if the guy had prepared for things like this, for he had a gun under the counter, actually, about 5 hand guns, how convenient, Haku had one for herself, Gakupo already had a sword, so she threw one at Dell, Rin, Luka, and for some reason, Miku.

"Why me?" She asked.

"Just shoot her!" Haku yelled, referring to Faye, Miku wasn't into this, even though she did get in trouble for other things, reason she hated this. Dell seemed to be into this, along with Rin, as for they decided to aim at Spike, who was already aiming for Gakupo.

"Trying to shoot ten people who don't know how to use guns, how mean." Rin said, sarcastically, "Of course, I for one wish I had my road rolla with me."

Spike placed his gun down, "What?"

Dell placed the gun at Spike's head, "don't get distracted like that, I'm faster than you think, thanks to my dear friend, Len."

_Meanwhile…_

"Damnit, first they find a bounty without telling me and they're gonna lose it like that." Jet said, reclining back into his seat, "Edward, did you figure out what this Vocaloid thing is?"

No response, instead bursting loud j pop from the living room, Jet got up, walking into the living room, seeing Ed, on the computer, looking at some sort of video with a blond boy in booty shorts dancing on some clock tower. "The hell are you looking at Ed?"

"Len Kagamine!" Ed responded, staring intensely at the boy as he danced. "He's a Vocaloid."

Jet cocked his head towards the side, "So, what are they?"

"Voice banks!" Ed yelled, pausing the video because she knew Jet was gonna push her away so he can read the article about what Vocaloid was (thanks to Wikipedia)

Jet walked to the computer, sitting down so he can see the words.

Faye looked over the counter, there wasn't much gunfire, all she saw was Spike having a gun held to his head by Dell and aimed for his chest by Rin, and behind her, hearing a gun cock behind her head. Faye looked over her shoulder, seeing Miku, who, with a face of regret on her face said, "we didn't want to resort to this so quickly, I'm sorry."

Haku smiled, "Wow, five seconds and we already have these assholes at their knees, now we can rape them in the mouth, Dell, do that to the green haired fuck."

"Nah let Gakupo do that." Dell said, Gakupo looked over, seeing Spike and smiled evilly.

'_I had no clue the Vocaloid's can be so violent' _Faye thought, and sighed, "Alright, what do you want us to do?"

"Sit back and watch Gakupo rape your friend?" Haku asked, it seemed like a good deal, being that both Spike and Gakupo were hot. Faye thought about it.

"Faye, I swear if you let them!" Spike yelled, Faye chuckled.

"I'm not." Faye laughed.

"Damnit." Haku said, "I was looking forward to it, oh well. Miku, just kill her, Gakupo, do what you want with him."

Miku trembled, "I really don't want to."

"Vocaloid. Jet read aloud, "A singing synthesizer program can be used by typing in the lyrics and the melody which can be sung by computer generated voices, some of which have some sort of voice providers. Made in the early 2000's?" Jet's eyes widened, "Damn, where dealing with a bunch of singing androids that are as old as Faye." Jet said in shock, Ed yelled, "Edward likes Vocaloid! Len-Len is Edwards's favorite!"  
Jet sighed, "Just no more of those video's where he's in booty shorts, last thing I need is someone who dresses like Faye, let alone a boy who dresses like her."

Ed let out a groan of disappointment, "Alright, Edward will watch something else." Ed said, taking back her computer, well, that is until Jet grabbed it from Edward and pulled out something that showed the pictures of the Vocaloid's Faye and Spike were after, "Ten of them, one of them being a samurai…"

_Nothing to do here…_

Meanwhile, in Gakupo's hair, Merli was taking a look at what was going on while Lapis was working on the hammock, "Looks like something is up, Lapis, you best stay inside, I'll just keep watch, something tells me it's too dangerous to go out."

"It is, I heard Haku yell something about bounty hunters." Lapis said as she tied a knot in Gakupo's hair, "I hope this ends quickly."

"I don't want to kill. I know these people are gonna turn us in, but, I really don't want to." Even though Faye lied to her, she really couldn't bring herself to kill anything really. "Really, what the hell."

Haku sighed, "Do I have to kill her for you?" Haku said, jumping off the counter and walking up to Faye, pressing the gun under her chin, "I guess you realized something, we are not as innocent as we seem, I know we were androids, but that doesn't mean we can kick your asses. After all." Haku said, looking at Faye with a wicked smile, "Don't fuck with us."

"I would know." Faye strained.

"Huh?" Haku asked before there was a huge flash a light from outside.

* * *

I know, this is rushed, but like I said, this is a farewell before I have to go back to school, hell is paved with good intentions for me, and what I just said made no sense, but after all, I am writing this at 3 in the morning like most of my story's. See you


End file.
